Love of a Dog demon
by moonlight-pixie
Summary: When I/K get into a huge fight, and Kagome runs off, Sesshomaru captures her and makes her a 1/2 dog demon like Inu-yasha and turns her against him! pLease R/R! I had to reset the story for some spelling errors!
1. Kagomes transfermation

Love of a Dog demon ch.1  
  
It was a Gloomy day in Japan, as Kagome sat at her desk facing the The window, she watched as the rain pounded on her window seal. She looked up at the God tree as the leaves withered and wind blew form all directions. It was the weekend for Kagome being that she was sick. Her face was pale with blush across her face.  
  
"Man I won't be seeing Inu-yasha today" Kagome said to herself as she sighed, and left the desk to her bed.  
  
Mean while in Futile Japan Inu-yasha, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo where very board because of the rain, as they sat there twiddling there thumbs.  
  
" When is that wench suppose to get here?!" Inu-yasha said in annoyance  
  
" Oh I forgot to tell you." Sango said to Inu-yasha  
  
" What's that?" Inu-yasha replied  
  
" She's really really sick."  
  
" WHAT!" Inu-yasha said worried  
  
" I have to go see her!" Inu-yasha ran off  
  
" When will he learn." Miroku said looking at Sango  
  
"Never." Sango smiled  
  
Inu-yasha raced to the well, and slid down it until he ended up on the other side. He ran in the rain and landed in Kagome's window, where he peeked in and saw Kagome sleeping. So he ran around to the front door. He was greeted by Kagome's mom, she led him to Kagome's room. He walked in trying not to wake her.  
  
"Uh uh oh.." Kagome shrugged as her eyes began to open  
  
" Why didn't you tell me you were sick." Inu-yasha said to her " I.I don't know." She said looking into his golden eyes  
  
" Here let me feel your head." Inu-yasha knelt over and put his hand on Kagome's head  
  
"Sheesh my hands to cold I can't put it on your head hummm I know my mom always use to put her lips on my fore head she said that they were much better at telling temperature than hands were." Inu-yasha explained  
  
" Ok this may seem a little weird but- Inu-yasha put his lips on Kagome's forehead . Kagome started to blush a light pink color.  
  
" Sheesh you're burning up Kagome!" Inu-yasha said staring at Kagome's pale face  
  
" Get some rest I'll see you tomorrow ok." Inu-yasha said softly to her  
  
" Ok." Kagome tried to put a smile on.  
  
The next day Kagome awakened to see the cloudy sky, she seemed to be a lot better. So she got up and fell into the well. When she got out instead of just appearing there she flew out of the well like a bat outt'a heck .  
  
" Ahhhhhhhh!! " Kagome screamed in mid air  
  
Inu-yasha's ears twitched as he herd Kagome's scream, he ran over to find Kagome just about to hit the ground. Inu-yasha pushed his body to go faster as he caught Kagome in mid air.  
  
" Ahhh huh ." Kagome looked at Inu-yasha's face  
  
" Oh heh heh hi." Kagome smiled in embarrassment  
  
" Yeah hi." Inu-yasha smirked  
  
The gang all met up and were walking through the forest.  
  
" I wonder where were going to find the last of the Shikon no Tama?" Sango asked  
  
" I don't know where or how but I want to find it soon!" said Inu-yasha  
  
" Yeah no kidding!" Miroku agreed  
  
" We will find it ok!" Kagome shrugged  
  
" I'm hungry!" Shippo said as his stomach growled  
  
" I am a little, so lets stop to eat!" said Kagome  
  
" Fine wench we will." Inu-yasha smirked  
  
" What did you call me!" Kagome turned her head  
  
" A wench." Inu-yasha smiled/ smirked at her  
  
" You know why you call me that I am not your woman servent you know!" Kagome yelled  
  
" Are you sure WENCH!" Inu-yasha snickered  
  
" You know what forget it I don't even want to talk to you ½ breed!!" Kagome yelled more  
  
" What did you call me?!" Inu-yasha shot back  
  
" A ½ breed you herd me dog boy!!" Kagome snickered  
  
" You know what if it weren't for you fallowing ME around I would have easily found the Shikon jewel already but since you are here, I really have no use for you, you're just a wench! A retchy wench!" Inu-yasha yelled at Kagome  
  
Kagome's eyes went wide as she herd all of this stuff running through her head, she tried to comprehend all of this stuff but it was just to hard. She tried to keep her tears beck but it just didn't work..  
  
" So is that all I a m to you a wench." She began to cry holding her hands to both sides of her waist as her palms began to close tightly.  
  
" I am just a jewel detector like you said once before, or was it that I looked a lot like your stupid dead girl friend you know KIKYO!!!" Kagome shot back at Inu-yasha, and then ran off into the forest  
  
Inu-yasha stared blankly as he watched Kagome run into the forest crying her eyes out . As Kagome ran things began to go through her mind.  
  
" I am a wench to him aren't I, a measly replacement for Kikyo, I knew he still loved her any way, a demon like him could never understand true love or what it's like to have some one you love in danger I was only a decoy to him wasn't I." Tears ran down Kagome's cheek as she ran more.  
  
" INU-YAHSA !!!" Shippo Yelled "what the heck is your problem how could you say that to her!"  
  
" that was harsh Inu-yasha." Sango agreed  
  
" ditto!" said Miroku  
  
" she. she deserved it!!" Inu-yasha said trying to defend himself against the yelling coming form the others.  
  
" YEAH SURE!" they all walked off Inu-yasha fallowing close behind  
  
on the way to the well Kagome was stopped by a familiar voice.  
  
" hello!" Sesshomaru said as he stood in front of Kagome  
  
" where's my little brother, and why are you alone?" he smirked  
  
" I.I go way!" Kagome said trying to get him to back off  
  
" oh yes and do you have the shikon jewel?"  
  
Kagome clenched her chest " no"  
  
" give me it or else you lose your life!"  
  
"NO!" Kagome yelled as she tried to get past him  
  
Sesshomaru shot a weird lightning bolt right at Kagome Knocking her out, Sesshomaru picked up Kagome and took her to his dark cave where she was tied up to a tree branch.. Sesshomaru grabbed Kagome's Shikon jewel and put it around his neck. He also thought of another scheam that would make him unstoppable.  
  
" hummm I know what else I'll do I shall turn Kagome into a Half demon like Inu-yasha and make her go against him he won't know what to do when he kills her and finds out it's actually his "friend"!" Sesshomaru thought to himself. " I just have to make the potion!  
  
Sesshomaru worked all day to make the potion, he finally succeeded, so gave some to Kagome to swallow. By that time Kagome had just woken up for being knocked out.  
  
" so your awake you look rather interesting." Sesshomaru smirked  
  
" huh. Kagome looked down to see white hair flowing on her shoulders and claws the size of Inu-yasha's.  
  
" you my dear girl are my newest creation!" he held up a mirror to Kagome's face  
  
" AHHHH what did you do to me I.I have dog ears and golden eyes!! Like Inu- yasha!!!" Kagome screamed  
  
" yes you do my dear but you will also be my servant girl in the killing of Inu-yasha!" Sesshomaru laughed  
  
" wha what do you mean?!" Kagome said very confused  
  
" simple you will be controlled buy me, Inu-yasha doesn't know you're a ½ breed like him and when he sees you doing evil things he will consider you bad and then kill you, but he doesn't know that he actually killed one of his best friends or should I say his beloved!" Sesshomaru smirked " but just as bate I will put the Shikon jewel where it used to belong back in the city temple just so I can have YOU steal it back for me and make a big seen so every one will HATE you just like Inu-yasha!"  
  
" what! I will not let you control me!!"  
  
" oh watch me." Sesshomaru stuck a controller charm on the top of her forehead her eyes changed into a deep gold color.  
  
Starlight: well hope you liked the 1st chapter I should have the second one up in two days! Next time on love of a Dog Demon !: ½ and ½ 1st face off! 


	2. dog demon VS dog demon I

Love of a dog demon CH.2  
  
"Now then my dear girl I am going to go to the town just like I said, and you, you may go cause. destruction!" Sesshomaru ordered Kagome  
  
"Yes master I shall do as you wish." Kagome ran off  
  
"I hope Kagome's ok." Shippo sighed  
  
/ Yea so do I, I mean what if she's hurt or if a demon got to her." Inu- yasha thought to himself  
  
As the gang headed in towards the forest Inu-yasha trailing behind Shippo, Sango, and Miroku. All of the sudden Inu-yasha saw a flash of white hair passing him. He stayed behind as the others went on with out him.  
  
" now then what was that flash of light?" Inu-yasha wondered as he ran through the forest.  
  
As Kagome ran as well she didn't know it but she ran strait into Inu-yasha.  
  
" ahhouch!!!." Kagome screamed as she ran into him  
  
" huh?" Inu-yasha got up from the ground  
  
" umm sorry ." he said as he held his hand out so she could get up, he didn't notice her ears at all until.  
  
" that's ok I can get up by myself." she glared at him  
  
" what the hell!!" Inu-yasha froze for a second looking at her dog ears  
  
" huh?" she looked at him confused  
  
He went up to her and touched her ears, " wha.what are you." He said to her as he looked all around her. " excuse me!" she replied " I am a dog demon isn't that what you are a ½ breed like me or am I just dreaming." She said in sarcasm. "Well aren't we just little miss nice doggie." He replied  
  
" ok I was sent here to do a mission now stay out of it or I will kill you."  
  
" oh now your miss tuff girl I see well, I seriously could kill you if I wanted to as well so I doubt you could ki-  
  
Inu-yasha was stopped right in his tracks, Kagome slashed his right cheek.  
  
" you see now I can kill you." She smirked  
  
" you little!" Inu-yasha pulled out the Tetsiga, while Kagome pulled out a sword that looked like the Tetsiga but had a black blade.  
  
" well it looks to me like you want to fight." She said giggling  
  
Inu-yasha charged for Kagome missing her by an inch, Kagome threw her sword until it hit Inu-yasha in the chest area, " nice aim your gonna have to do better than that to kill me." Inu-yasha smirked as he pulled out her sword from his side, the 2 fought for hours one slashing the other until.  
  
" now then my dear girl I think it's time to come home." Sesshomaru said from the air as he floated above them.  
  
" yes master." Kagome replied  
  
" huh Sesshomaru?" Inu-yasha replied as he looked at demon Kagome  
  
" see ya ½ breed." She winked at Inu-yasha  
  
/" how dose that sound familiar?" Inu-yasha thought  
  
Off Sesshomau went with Kagome and Rin.  
  
Inu-yasha headed back to the others and told them what happened, they were quite surprised.  
  
/ I know I sensed a weird peasants in her but I don't' know what? Inu-yasha thought  
  
Mean while~  
  
" well then my dear now that you have ran into Inu-yasha we must come up with a name for you hummm how about Mika it means new moon."  
  
" fine by me ." Kagome answered to her new name  
  
" well my little plan has just been started, I already put the jewel back in it's place now it's time to put it to action by sun down Kagome and Inu- yasha will be DEAD!" Sesshomaru laughed  
  
starlight: by the way sorry for putting it up like 4 days later than expected. And well it's kind of a short chapter but the next one should be a long one.  
  
NEXT TIME ON LOVE OF A DOG DEMON: Kikiyo's arrow and the god tree's mishap! See ya later! 


	3. the God trees love

Love of a dog demon ch.3  
  
/ who was that girl and why was she with sesshomaru?" Inu-yasha thought  
  
"hello earth to Inu-yasha what happened to you?!" Sango said dazing into Inu-yasha's eyes  
  
"well let's see first I get almost beaten by a dog demon GIRL and the Sesshomaru appears and he must be controlling her or something." Inu-yasha said looking at the ground "strange thing is Kagome hasn't returned in 4 days now and I know I didn't hurt her that bad I hope."  
  
"oh that was an interesting story?" Sango said in confusion  
  
mean while "in the pit"  
  
"well looks like some one has some guts to stand up to Inu-yasha." Sesshomaru said look at Kagome  
  
"oh piece of pie!" Kagome smirked  
  
"well then I hope you don't mind running a little erron for me my dear."  
  
"just as soon as I tend to my wounds."  
  
So that afternoon Kagome set out on a mission that would change her life forever, she ran through the forest with her white hair swaying in the smooth wind, she ran until she found Kikyo working in the fields she crept by trying not to make eye contact, she ran to the town where she caught eye's with Inu-yasha, she ran past him, she felt very strange looking at him, it seemed that she was getting memories back of him little by little, she finally reached the temple, the room smelled of ashes, and the sent of Inu-yasha .  
  
"what is going on here, what is this strange feeling I have inside." Kagome whispered to herself  
  
"well there's the jewel now all I have to do is. steel it."  
  
Kagome grabbed the jewel with her claws,  
  
"there she is get her!" village people ran in with spears  
  
"h.how did you know I was here?"  
  
"a reliable source told us!" (sesshomaru)  
  
"now time to die demon!"  
  
"NO!" she busted the top of the roof flying in mid air and landing in the forest lighting the temple on fire, just how Inu-yasha did along time ago.  
  
"do you think you can get away with my jewel?" Inu-yasha said creeping up behind Kagome, Kagome looked behind her gasping "oh no" she ran off so fast Inu-yasha couldn't catch up with her.  
  
/ no I will not be caught especially by.Kikyo!" Kagome thought  
  
she stopped by a very familiar place, the God tree. "wha.why dose this seem so familiar why, if only I could get the answer!" Kagome said to herself. Tears began to swell in her eyes as she sat down and thought, she started rembering about a strange boy that looked like her with an arrow in his cheast. Kagome put her hands on her head and sobbed " why why what are these visions." She whispered  
  
suddenly Inu-yasha and Kikyo appeared, Kikyo held her arrow up at Kagome who was standing there with tears in her eyes. " I am going to kill you demon." Kikyo said in fury  
  
/ w..why is she crying?" Inu-yasha thought  
  
"no please!!" Kagome shouted  
  
" Kikyo wait I think she means it!" Inu-yasha started at her  
  
" no!!" and she shot her arrow at Kagomes cheast  
  
blood spat out of Kagome's mouth as she pounded into the God tree. her eyes went wide and she looked to her side looking at Inu-yasha whose eyes were wide. Suddenly Sesshomaru came and floated over to Kagome and tried to grab the jewel but Inu-yasha slashed him with his sword. " you did this didn't you SESSHOMARU!!" Inu-yasha got mad  
  
Kagome just stared aimlessly at Inu-yasha tears came to her eyes, " well looks like I didn't have to kill your little jewel detector." Sesshomaru floated off.  
  
" what!?" Inu-yasha became confused  
  
Kagome's deep gaze at Inu-yasha told him something. Kagome's potion began to ware off and she finally revealed herself to Inu- yasha . his eyes went wide " wha.what K..Kagome." he said in shock " why."  
  
" Inu-yasha." She whispered  
  
" I . I'm sorry."  
  
" what are you talking about I am not letting you leave me you hear me." He grabbed the arrow out of her cheast . Kikyo disappeared.  
  
There Kagome lay in Inu-yasha's arms with blood lying from the wound.  
  
" I won't let you die." Inu-yasha said.  
  
" why? After what I did to you I hurt you I deserv- her sentence was cut off because Inu-yasha locked his lips onto hers.  
  
" but why?" Kagome said as her eyes shut.  
  
" because I love you and I will not let you die!" he put her on his back and ran off.  
  
* sniff sniff* well folks lets see if Inu-yasha can make it in time to save Kagomes life and lets see if she excepts his feelings for her and if Sango and Miroku ever get together! See ya! 


	4. Kagomes demon side is awakened

Love of a dog demon ch.4  
  
Kagome was knocked out, but from the arrow shooting her in the chest was making it hard for her to breath. Even funnier was when Inu-yasha kissed her he didn't mean it he only did it to well you know make her faint (it worked too) the spell that was casted on her still remained on her four head, the spell that was casted on her only worked when it wasn't a new moon other wise she would be half demon, Inu-yasha did not know the danger that would soon come to him.  
  
" urrr Kagome why did you get yourself into this mess!" Inu-yasha said to himself  
  
" SANGO!! MIROKU!!!" Inu-yasha called to them  
  
" what is it?!" Sango cried  
  
" it's Kagome we have to get her Lady Kiade or she might not live." Inu- yasha stared at the floor, with Kagome still perched on his back  
  
" what the heck happened to her!!" Sango said looking at her, and becoming scared  
  
" let's go!"  
  
Inu-yasha, Shippo,Sango, and Miroku all headed to Kiade's house  
  
" LADY KIADE!!" Sango pleaded  
  
" what is it ch- she stood there looking at Kagomes Injured body  
  
" get her inside NOW ." Kiade spoke very seriously  
  
Sango couldn't bear to stay and look at her friends injured body so she stayed outside with Miroku, Shippo went off to go find the herbs with Kiade, As for Inu-yasha he stayed. He placed kagome on Kiade's bed and sat beside her.  
  
/ was this all my fault? If so then.. Should she just go back to her own time.. I mean she wouldn't get hurt that way and I wouldn't worry about her so much." Inu-yasha thought to himself.  
  
/ but.. Why do I have this feeling she should stay by me. And that promise I made to her. The one where I said I would always protect her no matter what." Inu-yasha stared down at Kagome as he watched her sleep peacefully.  
  
" OH what am I going to do I am so worried about her." Sango began to cry "I mean I don't want her to die on me she's like a sister to me." Warm hot tears came from Sango's eyes.  
  
Miroku came up to Sango and put his hand on her shoulders " come here Sango." Miroku gave her a hug " don't worried I am sure she will be fine." He whispered in her ear.  
  
" you know your not ½ bad for a pervert." Sango sniffed  
  
" yeah well." He stared to wipe her tears away  
  
" some times you just have to trust in people even if you think that they can be the most annoying person on earth, you never know how they can surprise you in many ways." Miroku smiled which made Sango blush a light pink color. /is it just me or is he cute when he smiles." Sango nuzzled her head into Miroku's chest " well then." Miroku scratched his head. " you made me feel better thank you." Sango smiled. " welcome." He said softly.  
  
"/is there really a softer side to Miroku? Sango thought  
  
Mean while Lady Kiade Came and put herbs on kagome and raped her up, while doing so Inu-yasha noticed Kagomes finger nails where getting longer, /huh what is that her nails are like as long as mine!" Inu-yasha thought "whats wrong Inu-yasha?" Kiade asked "oh nothing." He grunted  
  
after a while Kagome began to change and Inu-yasha became more concerned about what was happening to her, she got white hair and long nails, she finally got ears.  
  
Kagome awakened to see Inu-yasha, " what where am I where is this place who are you?" Kagome asked " Kagome?" Inu-yasha looked at her in surprise. " are you ok?" Inu-yasha looked at her in concern " wait your that ½ breed that I met earlier! Get away from me!" Kagome got up and walked out. " Sango Miroku! Get her she'll hurt herself!" Inu-yasha called to them .  
  
Sango grabbed Kagome and miroku stopped her with his staff, " hey ! what are you doing!" Kagome looked at them very angry , " we can't let you leave!" Sango pleaded. "excuse me I can leave when ever I want!" Kagome looked at Sango in a discussed face, " NO YOU CAN'T!!" Sango slapped Kagome and began to cry " whats happened to you Kagome!" Sango cried more  
  
" what are you talking about lady!" she hit Sango and Miroku in the face knocking them to the ground, and knocking them out.  
  
"pitiful well now I can leave!" she began to prance off.  
  
" I won't let you." Inu-yasha's voice came from in front of her  
  
" what you ½ breed! Ha you must be kidding I could easily kill you my master made me stronger than you!" Kagome laughed  
  
" laugh all you want but even if it kills me I will not let you go!" Inu- yahsa glared at her  
  
" w.what?" she looked confused  
  
" I SAID I WILL NOT LET YOU GO AND KILL YOURSELF ESPECIALY AT THE HANDS OF SESSHOMARU GOT IT!!" Inu-yasha yelled at her.  
  
" get killed? This guy is a fruit cake!"  
  
" draw your sword or stay here." Inu-yasha glared at her  
  
pixie:well folks I will leave it at that! More to come geesh after a month of not posting the story I finally get my act together and post it lol oh well lazy me! Ne ^-^  
  
Inu-yasha: yeah you are lazy -_-'  
  
Pixie: what do you know dog boy humph ~o~ ' Anyways BYE 


End file.
